Tú dices Saotome, Yo digo Nome
by steshin
Summary: Sheryl y Alto tienen una discusión hipótetica. Traducido por Komilia F Jenius.


Título: Tú dices Saotome, Yo digo Nome  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Macros Frontier no me pertenece  
Resumen: Sheryl y Alto tienen una discusión hipotética. Traducido por Komilia F Jenius.

* * *

Dos pares de ojos examinaban atraves del cristal de la joyería. Un par de ellos llenos de ternura y asombro, mientras que los otros estaban llenos de aburrimiento e indiferencia.

"¡Alto mira ese anillo! ¿No es hermoso?" Sheryl señalaba la vitrina. Alto solo encogió los hombros. "hermoso y costoso".

"Si tan solo tuvieran uno con una piedra más grande"

"¿Por qué no lo compras? Estoy seguro que tienes el dinero suficiente como para darte esos gustos vánales." Alto dijo molesto gracias a que tenía que soportar que los transeúntes pensaran que él era una chica. Aún así era algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

"Humph. No sabes nada ¿verdad Alto?"

"Cuando estoy contigo mi intelecto es despreciado" Alto murmuro.

Sheryl le dedico una mirada diciéndole que patético eres y señalo una vez más el anillo brillante que estaba detrás del aparador.  
"Ese es un anillo de compromiso: Un hombre lo compra para la mujer a la cual quiere desposar." Sheryl rió alegremente. "Acaso ¿No es romántico?"

A pesar de que Alto había representado papeles femeninos, entender a una mujer era tan lejano como para cualquier hombre. ¿Qué veían las chicas en aquellas piedritas brillantes? Además de cortar vidrio ¿Qué otro uso tendría un anillo de diamantes?

En lugar de resoplar Alto prefirió utilizar su sarcasmo.

"Si seguro… Muy romántico."

Sheryl volteo y lo miro por su falta de entusiasmo. "Con esa actitud, ahora comprendo porque tienes tan mala reputación con las mujeres."

Alto ni siquiera se molesto en negarlo. "Si y ¿qué?"

Sheryl suspiro, esta vez genuinamente y observo a la princesa del kabuki con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

"Dime Alto…"

"¿Qué?" De alguna manera a Alto no le agradaba el tono de voz que ella usaba.

"¿Has pensado en casarte conmigo?"

"¿QUÉ?"

Sheryl coloco sus manos a la altura de sus caderas. "¡Me escuchaste!"

Tratando de mostrarse imperturbable, a pesar de lo sonrojado de su cara. Alto contesto secamente. "Nunca ha cruzado por mi mente".

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Lo digo en serio"

"¿Es así?" Sheryl golpeteaba su barbilla meditando, mirando hacia el cielo artificial.

"Porque lo he pensado un par de ocasiones. Pero… ciertamente no quiero ser Sheryl de Saotome. Suena tan extraño en mi idioma."

Sheryl comenzó a caminar, Alto iba detrás de ella.

"Bueno, lamento decepcionarte Sheryl pero sí y solo si nos casamos tendrás que aceptar ese apellido te guste o no."

Alto casi se va de espaldas cuando Sheryl volteo abruptamente.

"¿Quién lo dice?"

Alto coloco su mano en la nuca. "Bueno… este… ¿No se supone que tienes que tener una licencia o algo por el estilo?"

"Bueno eso es obvio." Sheryl apresuraba su paso sin un rumbo fijo. "Pero ¿Cual ley menciona que debo de llevar el apellido Saotome después de haber contraído nupcias contigo?"

La realidad golpeo a Alto. "Así que es eso ¡No cambiarias tu apellido si te casas conmigo!"

"Probablemente no." Sheryl respondió altiva. "Después de todo yo soy Sheryl…Sheryl Nome. Y como soy hija única prefiero mantener mi apellido. Me llamaran Señora Nome en lugar de Señorita Nome."

Alto preguntaba dudosamente. "¿Entonces como sabrán que estamos casados?"

"Obviamente, utilizare mi anillo de casada."

"¿Por qué no puedes poner un guión en medio de nuestros apellidos?"

"Así serías Saotome – Nome."

"Además ¿Qué tiene de malo el apellido Saotome?" Alto decía con cierto enojo en su tono de voz.

"Espera tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por que no adoptas el apellido Nome cuando nos casemos?"

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Yo ¿adoptando tu apellido?" La idea era absurda.

"Bueno ¿porque no? Tú no tienes problema alguno con que yo utilice tu apellido."

"Además del hecho de que Saotome es un apellido ancestral y con prestigio, resulta que yo también soy hijo único." Alto discutía. Así que si no te  
quieres casar conmigo tan solo por un estúpido apellido, en primer lugar no debiste aceptar mi proposición entonces."

"Nunca me has propuesto…"

"Proposición hipotética!"

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente hasta que Sheryl rompió el hielo.

"Cielos. Solo estaba bromeando. No tenías por que tomarlo tan apecho."

Para su sorpresa, Alto estaba sonrojado y murmuro "tampoco hablaba tan en serio"

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

"¿Sheryl?"

"Dime?"

"Si nos casáramos…."

"Oh por Dios no voy a renunciar a mi apellido."

* * *

AN: este shot fue inspirado por Archie: Betty y Veronica No.153. I hope I didn't make any mistakes in the formatting, if I did, please forgive me DX and a BIG thanks to Komillia for doing the translation! 8D


End file.
